


The Sleeping Beauty

by BeccastielDW



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A little sexy, Character Bleed, Disney Movies, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, some Dean Winchester's feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccastielDW/pseuds/BeccastielDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha find Jensen asleep on set, late at night and he is so beautiful that it’s hard to resist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleeping Beauty

[The Sleeping Beauty - Misha/Jensen Cockles](http://beccamalory.deviantart.com/art/The-Sleeping-Beauty-Misha-Jensen-Cockles-416609823) by ~[BeccaMalory](http://beccamalory.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

After a shot with Jared, Misha was tired, he had a hard time shooting it, because well there was Jared and the guy was always shitting with him, it could have been really annoying if he weren't one of his best friends and he didn't makes him laugh so much every time.  
Jared was awesome and a really good friend, because even with all the "messing Misha's lines" he didn't push too much to give him problem with the crew.  
But he was tired anyway this day it was near twilight and it was the last shot of the day, he was heading to his trailer but had to pass by the set 27 before and that's when he saw him.

His breathing slowed down and his eyes widened, he stopped in the middle of the set, caught up in the beauty of the scene.  
Because Jensen Ackles was asleep on a couch.  
It was the old Bobby's couch, still there on set, in case they would need it for flash-back and Jensen was the only one even using it.  
Sometimes between scenes he would just sit and does nothing but relax or read his script, he was there when he wanted to be alone and people let him.  
Misha suspected he felt more at ease there than in their chairs, the ones with their names, of course he knew Jensen like him and Jared were happy and proud of having those names on their chairs but Jensen was a simple shy man, he was humble and a lot of people looking at him made him uncomfortable.  
So this couch, battered, old but not too much -it didn’t smell or anything- it was designed to look oldish but it felt simple, normal and Misha knew it was the reason Jensen chose this of all things, and if he guessed right it was also about Jensen's inner Dean.  
Jensen was really Dean somewhere in his mind, it was like his alter-ego and Bobby was really important for him and he knew Dean missed him like hell; he missed his presence but not only, his paternal ways, the ambiance and the comfort of his house where they were always welcome.  
And Jensen felt it in his body, this absence, that's why he was instinctively, drew for this couch, he thought Jensen even missed Jim, of course everyone missed Jim but Jensen not in the same way, there was a lot of Bobby in Jim and he certainly missed it.  
The actor shook back to the present and the presence of a sleeping Jensen on that couch, a sheet of paper, the new script actually, had fallen from Jensen’s hand as he was obviously reading it and then tired he must had fallen asleep.

What should he do now?  
Misha looked around, there was no one in sight, everyone must had go home as there was not other scenes to shot and Jared him and the only needed crew was there but must have left for a while now.  
He should have too but he felt entranced at this moment.  
Jensen was offering a sight for the eyes; he was on his back, one arm resting on his chest, the other falling from the couch almost gracefully.  
His chest was slowly rising and falling at every breath he took.  
His closed eyelids, the long and curled eyelashes resting on his cheeks, the lamp beside the couch was projecting a golden light on his face and he could see every freckles and the light blond stubble on his jaw descending toward his neck.  
His pink lips were slightly parted.  
His sandy hairs were a little mussed on the top of his head and it was kinda adorable because Jensen’s hairs were always straight you never saw him ruffled on set and even in real life.  
But Misha never really came across a situation involving a sleepy Jensen... In any way... What a shame he shamelessly thought...  
Because damn... he was purely beautiful.  
And he didn't say that lightly.  
It was really rare to say that to a guy but Jensen Ackles was an exception.  
Misha didn't know what to do with himself, he knew he should probably wake him up, Jensen wouldn't like to sleep in there all night and wake up with a sore back.  
Because even if the couch was comfy for a quick nap - he knew it because occasionally when Jensen wasn't in what he called his " not so secret spot" he would come here and take a nap or just rest a while. He could have napped in his trailer when there was this great big thing with a mattress they call bed or even elsewhere, there was a lot of comfy corners on set but every time he felt a little down or alone in his own mind and needed a light rest he always found himself drew there.  
And he knew it was more about Jensen's phantom presence and what the man saw in this couch than for the nap and comfy couch.  
Hell he admitted it to himself now, he tried to not put too much thought about it generally.  
Anyway... he should probably wake Jensen, he thought again falling on his knees besides the couch meaning to gently shook the man out of his sleep but yet he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
Jensen was a very attractive man but like this he was eye sighting…  
Just lay on his back like offered, his face completely relaxed, he looked innocent, charming, beautiful.  
Jensen was the real life walking sleeping beauty.  
No one else could live up the competition in his page.  
Jensen Ackles was perfect for him.  
There, he was closer and could hear the light sound of his respiration, his breath falling from his pink lips.  
God those lips...  
Closer they were even more beautiful, there he could made up the light crinkled lines the single freckle on his upper lip, the complexity of the different shades of pinks...  
He didn't even know he was drawing closer until he felt Jensen’s breath on his own lips.  
They were only a breath away now and Misha felt his heartbeat stop a moment, if he lowered his chin he would be kissing Jensen !.  
Kissing Jensen…  
Of course he thought about it before, Jensen was gorgeous and he was only human…  
It was just a fantasy…  
Okay so there was more to that.  
If he was honest with himself, he would say he got feelings for him… hell he was in love with him!  
His heart was now pounding in his ears but Misha didn’t move.  
He couldn’t move, he was , so close to the object of his desires.  
The warm caress of Jensen’s breath was a sweet, irresistible invitation and he was about to close the remaining space between them and kiss him but then he stopped himself right away, staying immobile.

Guilt rushed in him, it would have been so wrong, Jensen would hate him for this.  
Hell, he was asleep and Misha would have abused him, it was wrong, it was really really wrong.  
Misha felt miserable, something painfully clenching in his stomach and sad, really sad.  
Because Jensen would never return his feelings, never, and it hurts to think about it.  
It was great to ignore this fact, laughing about the cockles, laughing with the fans, offering them “Cockles moments”, messing with Jensen…  
Jensen almost always put up with his crap, teasing and all.  
He knew he was humouring him but sometimes he thought there was more to it, that Jensen maybe felt something special for him… but it was just Jensen being himself.  
Jensen loving his friends with all his heart and affection that it almost felt like romantic love but it was just that.  
But it was great sometimes, believing the fans were right, he even allowed himself to read some fanfictions and some of them were great and felt right, so right… if only…  
He still was angled toward Jensen’s lips, he should put some distance between them and wake him up, stopping this madness.  
He sighed and was about to when a noise escaped Jensen’s lips.  
Misha looked worriedly at his friend’s eyes, they were still closed and he didn’t moved, just this noise sounding like a moan and a sigh...

Again he didn’t looked like he was having a wet dream or something, his breath was even and no awkward boner he would have noticed it, Misha thought feeling his cheeks burning at the idea of an aroused Jensen.  
Anyway he wondered why the man had moaned, he sighed and then the same noise startled him.  
It was the sighs… his breath on Jensen’s lips…  
He felt a smile at the corner of his, thinking that his only breath pleased Jensen.  
He knew it was ridiculous, just a body reaction but it was nice to think…  
Jensen Ackles totally made a sap of Misha Collins.  
But it should stay secret so he really should stop it now.  
\- Jen… he sighed again without even thinking.  
And then a hand imprisoned his wrist, startled he tried to get away but the hand was immobilizing him.  
Oh God, oh God…  
He was an idiot, he was so stupid.  
He could have stopped this before, he should have!  
And now it was too late, Jensen was awake and he was totally caught with his hand in the cookie jar… except that Jensen was more worthy than any cookie in this universe… okay it wasn’t helping.  
It will be awkward if not an end to their friendship…  
Oh God please, he almost prayed, he would be miserable without Jensen’s friendship, he would be nothing without him.  
He blinked his tears away as Jensen finally opened his eyes.  
His beautiful, brilliant, vibrant green eyes.  
There was no anger in them surprisingly nor any sign that he had done something wrong and or weird.  
There was only light surprise in those green depths.  
Jensen was still sleepy; he blinked once and looked right in Misha’s ocean eyes, like really looked at him.  
Like he was returning the ‘’I am an angel of the lord and I stare so hard at you to see your soul’’, and it was an innocent honest to God stare, he didn’t meant any intrusion, he was just curious.  
To know why Misha was so close, too close…  
And Misha had no answer to that, he didn’t know what to say, what to do, he let Jensen look as he please.  
He knew he surely looked between mortified and scared and Jensen’s eyes softened, Misha blinked, because why?  
Jensen had something in his eyes now but he didn’t know what exactly.  
Make an inventory, so there was : surprise, sleepiness, a softness and that thing too…  
The hand softened around his wrist too, a thumb brushed against the interior of it softly…  
Jensen’s cheeks were rosy but he didn’t know what to make of it.  
Misha felt brainless, something that never happened to him in his whole life, he was there and had lost the ability to think clearly, to be smart.  
He looked again at the green orbs and finally identified the emotion, it looked a lot like anxiety.  
But why would Jensen feel anxious now?  
Misha was the one in fault, Jensen could just push him away, he was a lot stronger than him it was clear, Jensen could throw their friendship at his feet or just laughs it off and make like nothing happened.  
But yet he was there, holding his wrist and staring at him for what felt like hours.  
Misha managed to get a hold on himself and was going to say something, something stupid, something shallow, something odd to make Jensen at ease, to smoother him because he didn’t wanted his friend to feel embarrassed about the situation and or the feelings he had for him.  
But then something else happened, a warm hand landed on the back of his neck, Jensen’s free hand, the one who was not holding his wrist…  
Misha just had the time to blink stupidly before Jensen’s hand on his nape pulled to bring their lips together and then he blanked.  
Lips.  
Mouths.  
Kiss.  
Jensen Ackles.  
He was kissing Jensen?  
No, Jensen was kissing him.  
In first shyly but surely Jensen was kissing Misha and it was the sweetest thing, his lips felt so soft and right.  
Finally Misha started to respond to the kiss he was given, he felt a sigh of relief against his lips and he almost slapped himself for his blank, Jensen was anxious, he would bet it cost him a lot of courage to kiss him.  
To kiss another man, he knew Jensen never had been with a man and he was still wondering why he was kissing him but he forgot about everything when a talented tongue invaded his mouth with sensuality.  
He eagerly kissed back, their tongues now dancing together as their bodies get closer; Misha was now covering Jensen’s with his a hand on the couch to not weight on him.  
Jensen’s hand was gently caressing his nape and one of Misha’s hands had found itself tangled in Jensen’s spiked hairs.  
The kiss had quickly become passionate and their bodies started to react, Misha was trying to not press his half hard erection in Jensen’s hip.  
It was a struggle, but trying to get away he felt Jensen’s arousal against him and it made his penis switch.  
Oh God…  
Jensen suddenly stopped kissing him and Misha felt scared again.  
He finally dared to open his eyes and broke the kiss, Jensen’s eyes were wide open, his arousal was clear, there was only a ring of green, there was a light fright too. His lips were beautifully swollen by their kiss. He seemed ravished that way. By him. Misha made him look like that…  
It was clear that Jensen was aroused but what it that fact made him back away, too scared to accept it?  
Jensen’s was still looking at him, seeking for his help, he slowly descended his hand toward his rosy cheek in response and stroked it gently, trying to sooth him.  
Jensen finally spoke.  
\- I… I never…  
His voice was husky from the arousal and waking up sooner.  
\- Shhh… we don’t have to, reassured Misha.  
\- I want to, said Jensen more firmly, surprising the older actor.  
Misha widen his night blue eyes.  
\- I want you Mish, whispered Jensen, caressing his nape again, I know it took time for me to…  
\- Accept it? Helped his friend.  
\- Yes… but I… I want you, I always have, but I don’t just want this, he said emphasizing on the last word.  
Misha felt his heartbeat stutter.  
\- I want you… said Jensen with a broken whisper, his eyes lost in Misha’s.  
\- Oh God…  
He didn’t even notice he said that out loud, he only got it when he saw Jensen’s eyes widen in fear.  
\- Oh no, no I mean… Jen, I want you too, he blurted awkwardly.  
Jensen looked reassured; he went back with the caress and the soft eyes.  
\- You have no idea what it means to me, I… Jensen, I love you so much that I…  
And again he talks without thinking, he was so dumb, he thought seeing Jensen’s eyes widen in surprise.  
He didn’t had time to say something else because an instant after that Jensen was kissing him again, both of his hands tangled in his hairs, still shocked he responded because kissing Jensen had soon became a natural instinct…  
\- I love you too you know, Jensen spoke against his lips before getting back to kissing him.  
And Misha’s heart literally melts.  
He felt warm, he felt happiness.  
Jensen was kissing him, Jensen loved him.  
It seemed like by the breath of his lips he had awoken his sleeping beauty and he looked forward to live their happily ever after.

 

I really hope you liked it  please tell me, it’s hard to have any review sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Wow I made it ! The idea came to me when I was in my bed trying to sleep, an,d it wouldn't leave me so I took my phone and started typing it, I only stopped at when Misha described Jensen’s lips ^^ after I knew what would happen and I wouldn't forget so I stopped and only written it the day after. Now ^^  
> And I am so sorry for the mistakes, this is not my first language (I’m trying my best) and it’s not beta-ed, I’m looking for a beta if you are one please contact me.


End file.
